


Dingy Motels

by Flavortext



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavortext/pseuds/Flavortext
Summary: short ramble about sharing a bed





	Dingy Motels

It was a situation both of them knew would happen eventually. Enough years of renting suite motel rooms to save money (the kind with a pull out couch in one room and a bed in the other), and there would eventually be a ‘mix up’ that landed them in a dingy one bed motel room that smelled like old socks and looked about five years behind on the paint job. 

Mulder loved it. Of course, he was going on about how he was all  _ about _ sleeping on the floor, these days, and no, his back  _ totally _ wouldn’t hurt in the morning, don’t be such a downer, Scully. 

Scully of course wouldn’t have him complaining all day, and after careful deliberation she had him backed into a corner, and falling sleepily into bed with her. 

They started off stiffly on their sides of the bed, each thoughts racing about the other, inches away, facing the other way. 

Mulder’s heart was beating somewhere in the back of his throat. He was pretty sure he’d been this close to Scully before, hell, he usually  _ was _ this close to Scully. He was bad about personal space when it came to her. But now he was in his T shirt and underwear, next to Scully in her PJ’s, and she called them that, all innocently like it wouldn’t pull his heartstrings out of his chest, and her hair was probably all messy, and when they woke up her eye’s might be all glossy with sleep and Mulder was pretty sure he was going to  _ die _ , here in this bed. 

Scully was having trouble controlling her limbs. She was probably bugging Mulder with how often she shifted and twitched, but her whole body was screaming at her that Mulder was  _ right there _ , she could turn around and trace the muscles in his back, pull him too her and pretend to be asleep and he would probably just smile and tease her about it, and be none the wiser that all she wanted was to touch him, hold him, keep him safe.

The pair eventually fell asleep, dreaming their own perfect little worlds up. Each enveloped in each other. 

They woke up face to face. Mulder almost screamed, seeing a mass of ginger inches from his nose first thing in the morning was not how he had expected to wake up. Scully woke up to a mass off her own hair, as she usually did, and casually blew it out of her face, only to see Mulder, wide, sleepy eyes and dry lips and quickly flushing cheeks, inches from her face. Their legs were tangled, Mulder’s hand was on Scully’s hip, and overall they were both entirely mortified at their position. Later they might marvel at how well they’d slept, but for now they stared into each other’s eyes anxiously, waiting for the other to make a move. 

Their silence drew on uncomfortably long. 

“Um.” They both said, both licking their lips. Neither of them made a move. If anything, Scully leaned into Mulder’s touch a little more and Mulder’s face was just that much closer. 

Mulder made the first move. He tried to take his hand away. Scully’s body moved without her brain, snapping her hands around his and drawing it up to between their faces and  _ holding  _ it there. Mulder looked at her, mouth making a little ‘o’. Scully let go of his hands, making to go for an apology, but then he was caressing her cheek, ever so slightly, and she felt her resolve against hiding her affection for him--attraction, whatever you wanted to call it, melt, along with her heart. She leaned into the touch fully now, until she was leaning past it and into  _ him _ , into Mulder’s lips and hands and arms. She let him wrap around her, press into her, hold her and cress her and kiss her, until she felt she would die and then a little longer just to make sure it was real. 

When Scully pulled away Mulder tried to follow, evidently he had a bigger lung capacity and more stamina, and Scully had to place a hand on his chest gently to stop him. Panting, she nuzzled his hand instead. 

“One second.” She said. 

“I...You...” Mulder panted, then he gave up on words and just stared in wonder at her, watched as she stared him up and down, analized him, and then leaned back in and kissed him this time. He felt like an ocean was rolling over him, Scully was force and he was just an object to be moved, and he loved it, loved her, with all his being and now she knew and he didn’t even care, so what, she was Scully, his Scully, after all. What would change, besides kisses where there had been silence. 

And a few more dingy, one bed motel rooms. 


End file.
